S.C.R.E.E.N.
Damaged Form The S.C.R.E.E.N., or S''how of ''C''razy ''R''ays of ''E''xtreme ''E''lectrical ''N''ewness, is a blimp of the future (well, at least for the monkeys. The blimp was made in the late 2000s), and seeks to conquer the past due to it having less powerful weapons. It only appears in the Future Saga in them Unfortunately, time travel has weakened its shell, so it cannot take over. The S.C.R.E.E.N. still has 535,000 health spread amongst several parts (30,000 if you don't count the optional propellers or the Reality Bender that can't even escape), and time travel didn't damage its propellers too much, so it moves at just half the speed of a Red Bloon. Its time-warp device was protected by the blimp's shell, and was built to stay undamaged through time travel. If the blimp escapes, you instantly lose the mission! Part Hierarchy If a part is destroyed, all attached parts are also destroyed. *Reality Bender: The protected part of the blimp that it used for traveling. 500,000 health. Requires the S.C.R.E.E.N. to be destroyed first. Cannot exit the level and instead must destroy you by spawning ZOMGs or the three weakest Bloons (before BTD6). **S.C.R.E.E.N.: The main blimp. 25,000 health. Requires the Screen to be destroyed first. ***Screen: The attacking part that also functions as a force field. 5,000 health. ***Propellers: The speed of the blimp. Each one destroyed will remove 1/6 of the blimp's speed, and there are 5 of them. 1,000 health each. Attacks Screen Attacks ''I'm a Handheld Device (Passive): Any towers/agents/otherblahonthegoodside within a 50px radius move towards the blimp at the speed of a Yellow Bloon, stay attached to it, stop attacking, and begin to poke it because they think it's a video game. They will stay in this mode (we'll call it Gaming Mode) until either 30 seconds pass or when it uses another attack. A maximum of 4 monkeys can be on the blimp at any one time (due to it being a 4 player game), and the ability will stop attracting monkeys once it hits the max. If a monkey is being attracted but another monkey then touches the blimp, the 5th monkey will return to its spot at the same speed (Yellow Bloon). If two monkeys hit it at the exact same time, which would cause it to jump from 3 to 5, it randomly decides between them. This does not work on "building" towers such as the Monkey Village and other towers that can't move by themselves (Bomb Towers). Overheat (Passive): Constantly deals 1 damage every 3 seconds to any towers within a 100px radius. Any tower in Gaming Mode will take 1 damage per second instead. Fire and water towers are immune, metallic towers take half the damage (1 damage every 6 or 2 damage, without or with Gaming Mode respectively), and ice or flammable towers take 2 damage instead of 1. Rage Mode: Causes any towers in Gaming Mode to begin raging at the game. They punch the Screen, dealing 4 damage per second per affected monkey, for 5 seconds, before the monkeys get off of the Screen and return to their normal attacking spots at the speed of a Blue Bloon. However, they will be unable to attack for 10 seconds after returning to their original spots. If a monkey enters Gaming Mode while this attack is in effect, they will not be affected. This attack is used every 20-30 seconds. Speedrun Fanatic: Displays a timer on the screen which is part of the blimp, prompting all of the monkeys on it to do speedruns. This causes them to get angry when they fail (3-5 seconds after the attack starts) and look for the restart button when there is no reset button. After another 5 seconds, the monkeys get off of the Screen, but then begin speedrunning in real life and start firing 2x as fast, but with 1/3 the normal range. (Infinite range towers will get a 300px radius range, and amiable infinite-range towers like Mortar Towers can't be affected, so don't ask) This attack is used every 50-65 seconds. Glitch: If Speedrun Fanatic and Rage Mode are active at the same time (by "active", I mean that the monkeys are still on the Screen), then both attacks cancel out and the Screen takes 500 damage! Reality Bender Attacks The Reality Bender cannot attack until the S.C.R.E.E.N. is destroyed Time Warp (Passive): Every 3rd attack that comes within a 50px radius of the Reality Bender will vanish, only to reappear 5 seconds later. If 2 or more attacks hit it at the same time (causing both to be the 3rd attack), it chooses randomly. Creation Warp (Passive): Spawns 27 Red Bloons, 27 Blue Bloons, and 27 Green Bloons each second. These come in the beginning of the track. Location Warp: The Reality Bender warps to a random location every second. If it touches a tower when it shows up, it swaps with the tower. Dimension Warp: Puts a wormhole under a random tower every 20-30 seconds. 5 seconds later, the monkey goes back to its spot, and a ZOMG spawns at its location before going towards the nearest track section! Subsequent uses will add another ZOMG to the mix. Undamaged Form In the third mission of the saga, the S.C.R.E.E.N. is battled again, but this time, it is in its true form! However, this time, you get some Time Packs for upgrading your towers. This form has more parts, stronger attacks, and is just more powerful overall. It has 71,007,500 total health (60,500,000 if excluding the optional parts and Reality Bender), the speed of a Red Bloon, and most parts even have AD! You still lose all of your lives if it escapes, but this time, the track is much longer (Actually, it just has a special path for the blimp, and is very difficult overall) Part Hierarchy *Reality Bender: Same as the damaged form's Reality Bender. **S.C.R.E.E.N.: The main blimp. Has 50,000,000 health and 3 AD. Requires the Screen to be destroyed first. ***Screen: The main attacking part of the blimp. Has 10,000,000 health and 1 AD. Requires the Wires to be destroyed first. ****Wires: The secondary attackers. There are 10 of them, and each has 50,000 health. ***Wi-Fi Antenna: A supporter for the blimp that uses tower info to the blimp's advantage! 10,000,000 health and 1 AD. ***Propellors: The speed of the blimp. There are 5, and each has 1,500 health and 1 AD. Each slows the blimp by 1/6 of its original speed. Attacks Screen Attacks The Screen cannot attack until the Wires are destroyed I'm a Handheld Device (Passive): Same as Damaged Form, but within a 100px radius due to a brighter and less damaged screen. Rage Mode: Same as Damaged Form, except only 3 damage per second is dealt to the Screen due to the AD. Speedrun Fanatic: Same as Damaged Form. Competitive Play: Causes all towers in Gaming Mode to battle. The places are randomly chosen 5 seconds after the attack starts. 1st place gains 3 HP and attacks 1.25 times as fast for the next 5 seconds. 2nd place gets nothing. 3rd place loses 10 HP and attacks at half speed for the next 5 seconds. 4th place loses 100 HP (before you say this is OP, remember that you get Time Packs) and attacks at 1/10 of its normal speed for the next 10 seconds! All monkeys get off of the Screen and move to their normal spots at Pink Bloon speed after the places are determined. This attack is used every 30-40 seconds. Glitch: Same as Damaged Form, but the Screen takes 100 damage instead. (Actually 99 because the AD) In turn, the attack is a bit more common due to it also including Competitive Play. Wire Attacks All Wires attack separately. Electric Drain (Passive): Any machine tower within a 100px radius of a Wire will lose 50 HP per second and be unable to attack for 10 seconds, and the Screen will gain said HP! This will go over the max. Cyborg towers will lose 25 HP instead. Extreme Discharge: A Wire aims at a random tower. The Screen will lose 1,000 999 HP. Then, the Wire will charge for 3 seconds before shooting an electrical orb with a 75px radius. Any tower that is hit will take 1,000 damage! This effect has double damage on ice/water/flammable towers, but non-flammable buildings (MIB) take half damage, electric towers are immune, and machines/cyborgs actually GAIN 1,000 health (can go above the max) and become 3 times as fast for 10 seconds! Electric balls can hit up to 3 towers, but stop if they hit a machine/cyborg. This attack will be used every 5-10 seconds. Wire Slap: Slaps all towers within a 150px radius. This deals 10 damage. This attack will be used every 5-10 seconds. Wi-Fi Antenna Attacks Scan (Passive): Constantly scans all towers within a 250px radius. For every second a tower is scanned, every part of the S.C.R.E.E.N. deals four extra damage (affected by weakness, resistance, and immunity, but will not cause machine towers hit by the Wires' Electrical Discharge attack to gain 4 extra health). If a second tower of the same type gets scanned, it still works and works worldwide to every A tower is the "same" as another tower if it is the same tower type (e.g. a 2/4 Super Monkey is the same as a 0/0 or 3/1 Super Monkey, as well as any other upgrade set, but a 1/0 Dart Monkey is not the same as a 1/0 Tack Shooter or 1/0 Ice Tower) When the Wi-Fi Antenna is destroyed, the extra damage will go with it. Signal Intercept (Passive): Every machine tower on the track will have their weapons cloned onto the S.C.R.E.E.N., but attacking the monkeys instead! This works with cyborgs. They will be attached to the S.C.R.E.E.N. on the part hierarchy. If a tower whose attack is on the S.C.R.E.E.N. upgrades, the weapon will change on the S.C.R.E.E.N. as well. Reality Bender Attacks Same attacks as Damaged Form, as it is the one thing that wasn't damaged (it was made to not get harmed and was protected by the blimp shell). Upon destroying the Reality Bender this time, however, something emerges... Eternal Form Of course the fight isn't over yet! After the Reality Bender is smashed to pieces a second time...Well, the story is in the Future Saga page. The point is, the S.C.R.E.E.N. is fought again, in an even MORE advanced form than before, and on a different track that is time itself! You keep all the towers from Undamaged Form (the towers go into an inventory so you can place them again). This time, the S.C.R.E.E.N. is alone with 1,000,000,000 (yes, ONE BILLION) health and the speed of a Purple Bloon, and the Reality Bender, which is still the same as before, fights separately. But this time, there's a surprise inside! This S.C.R.E.E.N. contains a Reality Bender and its Undamaged Form, the latter which comes with one minor change: it spawns another Reality Bender AND the Damaged Form! The Damaged Form spawns another Eternal Form S.C.R.E.E.N. and a new Reality Bender, hence the name. Its path goes ten times around before escaping. So how do you defeat this one? The answer is simple. The track has ten portals on it. You must pop the S.C.R.E.E.N. as it flies over a portal. It will then be banished to a different time. However, this only works for the last 4 portals, and otherwise, the S.C.R.E.E.N. just re-enters from the beginning in Eternal Form, because it was sent to a previous time or the current time (BTD 1-6) and continues to wreak havoc. If it gets sent through one on the last 4 portals (BTD 7-10), your towers chase it in for the last battle. Frozen Form After being forced into a portal, the S.C.R.E.E.N...oh, just read the storyline. The S.C.R.E.E.N. is now fought on a final track, which is cold enough to freeze spacetime. The temperature is so cold that no tower can survive without the distorted bubbles that are generated by the frozen tempature. This time, you must stop the S.C.R.E.E.N. from reaching the Crystal of Melting, which is imprisoned in the ice and made powerless by the cold. The Crystal of Melting is hot enough to EVAPORATE spacetime. You get all of your towers from the Eternal Form, again in an inventory where you place them from. The S.C.R.E.E.N. still has 1,000,000,000 health and every attack and part of the Undamaged Form (aside from a copy of itself), but moves much slower, at 1/10 of the speed of a Z.O.M.G. This S.C.R.E.E.N. has no Reality Bender, and upon destroying it, the ice imprisoning time will melt around the wreckage, and the Crystal of Melting escapes. Trivia *The amount of total Bloons spawned by Creation Warp per second is equal to the amount of pixels in a 1080p TV screen divided by 2^8*100. I just had to spread the number between 3 Bloon types. **More specifically, it is 1080*1920/25600. *The Bloons spawned by Creation Warp (Red, Blue, and Green) are a reference to RGB coloration. *Pictures and other pages coming soon! Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Multi-part blimps Category:Multi-form blimps Category:Bloons